Blake Ross
Name: Blake Ross Gender: Male Age: 16 Grade: Ten School: Bathurst Homeroom: Mrs. Rowena's Class Extra Curricular Activity: Quiz Bowl Appearance: Blake recently shaved of the long mess of dirty blonde hair that, for the longest time, was his most recognizable feature. His dark brown eyes are no longer hidden under his long wings of hair and his handsome rugged features are no longer hidden by hair. Blake used to look boyish but now looks serious, mature and intimidating. His hair is now a short dark brown in matching with his eyes. His skin is tanned and blemished with occasional acne; he is of average high at about 5’8 and is fairly lean, but is well known for being exceptionally wiry. Blake’s clothing is average an unexceptional, usually consisting of a tee-shirt and cargo pants, but Blake often wears a black hoody that is one size to big and a heavy green and black survival jacket on top of that. He thinks it makes himself look a guerrilla fighter. Biography: Blake Ross' upbringing was, for the most part, fairly average. He grew up with his middle-class family, his mother and father are both teachers and he has only one sibling, an older brother, Matt (19). Blake was never spectacular at any one thing either. He has a few talents here and there; he is good on stage, he is fairly wiry and quit strong for his size, he is good at track and field for his small stature, but still not the best, and he is a quick learning. Being the son of two teachers, Blake is also exceptionally intelligent and well-read (not to mention well disciplined), but his grades are not nearly were they should be in many subjects due to his lack of effort and interest. He takes to learning on his own and as such is a bastion of trivial knowledge and random facts. The potential is there for Blake to be great at any one thing, but he seems unwilling to invest the effort into one area of expertise. His personality is, thus, introspective and clever but in many senses Blake is an introvert due to a slight paranoia. Although he is a bit of a class clown and fairly sociable in class Blake goes home alone often and sits by himself reading, watching something or just generally enriching his life away. While he has many acquaintances around the school, Blake only has a few close friends from around town who he regularly hangs around with. At times Blake becomes bitter out of being an introvert and he is real sarcastic dick on those days, but is generally a good guy to be around as he is also well adjusted and normal by most standards. He can, however, also be cold and unapproachable depending on his mood. Blake’s interests are wide and varied. He has taken to studying a wide range of subjects. Although you wouldn’t be able to tell by looking at him, or even talking to him in most cases, Blake is interested in a lot of 'nerdy' things. Blake is a huge comic book fan, in particular graphic novels such as The Sandman but he is very well-versed and enjoys many others as well. Blake is also interested in manga, anime and sci-fi but has a selective taste for such things. Primarily reading manga like Battle Royale and Gantz and enjoying other sorts of anime. He is extremely eclectic in his tastes and also enjoys varied music and books, plays, TV shows, independent material and other quirks that many people have never heard of. This combined with his educational upbringing has turned Blake into an intriguing and assorted character of an almost obsessive manner. While he is well learned and clever Blake’s introverted nature has left him mostly inexperienced on the finer points of the world. While he spends time dwelling alone on philosophy and The Divine Comedy, his peers are out partying and enjoying themselves. He is unlearned in many of the ways of life and un-experienced in putting any of his learning’s to practice. Advantages: Blake is a naturally talented young man and is self-educated well beyond normal conventions. He is physically fit and neither popular nor unpopular, and despite his disorganization, fairly disciplined. His hidden quirks could spare him an invaluable gem of knowledge at the right moment. Having read all about Battle Royale and SOTF he could be a potentially threatening opponent. Disadvantages: Blake is very disorganized, even in his thought processes. While he does have a great deal of knowledge, his useful tidbits could be far off while he ponders something entirely useless. He is also inexperienced and hasn’t been in a fist fight since he was in grade school. His vicariousness could end up his undoing. Number: Male Student no. 30 --- Designated Weapon: Bible Conclusions: Bahaha, B30 might know about the SOTF ACT, but he's going to have trouble doing too much with a Bible. Perhaps our little philosopher should take this as a sign that he should repent before his final undoing. The above biography is as written by Nealosi. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Handled by: '''Nealosi, Mitsuko2 '''Kills: Gregory Moyer, An Linh Tuan Killed by: '''Crushed by debris '''Collected Weapons: Bible (Designated Weapon), Baby Doll (from Gregory Moyer) and Brass Knuckles (From An Linh Tuan) Allies: An Linh Tuan and Maggie Heartgreeder Enemies: Walter Smith, Stacy Holorson and Franco Sebberts Mid-game Evaluation: End-game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia *Throughout much of his time on the island, Blake Ross went under the alias of "Hal Carpenter". *Blake Ross was tied for the first BKA with Franco Sebberts on November '06. Threads The various threads that contained Blake. In order from first to finish. *Scrounging for gear. *Hiding in the Barn *Weapons drop *Sweet Serenity *Restraining Order: Part One *Restraining Order: Part Two *I've Got Survivalism *Salvage is my Middle Name *Maison d'abattage Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Blake Ross. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:V2 Students